


Reputation

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [11]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana is a boss ass witch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Writing this made me sad as well, but it will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: There's a rumour in Luna Nova that Diana is dating Akko - for some, that meant losing respect for Diana. In a school full of teenage girls, there was bound to be bitterness. Akko faces bullying and Diana's reputation takes a hit, but through Diana's protectiveness and iron will and Akko's sheer optimism, the two shrug it off with each other's help.In other words, Diana is a boss ass witch who is extremely defensive of her girlfriend.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 48
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

The Luna Nova cantine was bustling with energy, the ambient noise a familiar backing as bright noon sunlight shone through the windows. Akko, Lotte and Sucy were sat together like always enjoying a casual conversation. Recently, Lotte and Sucy had grown much closer together and Akko almost felt left out, though she was perfectly content - she had been dating Diana Cavendish for a few days now and was still in a state of constant happiness whenever she thought about her girlfriend.

"So Akko," Lotte began with her elbows on the desk and her head leaning on her hands, wearing an innocent smile. "How are you and Diana getting along?" She asked in hushed tones.

Akko inadvertently glanced in the blonde's direction upon hearing her name, her eyes briefly lingering on her smile as she talked to her dorm mates. Sucy perked up slightly from absent-mindedly prodding her food to listen to Lotte and Akko.

"Great," Akko sighed happily. While to the oblivious brunette everything seemed dreamy as Diana noticed her staring and shot her a wink, a lot of other people in the cantine had caught on to this exchange and were frowning. "Life is a hundred times better when she's around~" she swooned. Sucy smirked.

"You sure are obsessed with her, huh?

"Akko nodded furiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She quickly shot back. Sucy shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go and get ready for my presentation," the ginger said nervously while standing up. Upon realising the Finnish witch's ability to communicate with faeries, Finnelan had asked her to give a presentation on it in their next class. It was very short notice but Lotte couldn't refuse. Sucy nodded.

"I'll tag along. You coming Akko?" Sucy monotoned.

"Hecks no! I'm having thirds!" She insisted, staring daggers into the food at the other end of the room. Lotte giggled briefly.

"See you around then," Lotte offered and left with a wave, Sucy close behind.

Akko sighed, suddenly realising how tired she'd recently become. Diana cared deeply for her and didn't care that she was among the lowest ranking academics in the school - that being said, because she cared about her, she was insisting she studied more. Diana would recognise her boundaries and not push her very hard at all but it was just a little more than she would push herself.

Akko had dazed out and soon noticed a lot of students had left the cantine. After scrambling to grab the last bit of food before they shut the cantine door, Akko smiled daftly and made her way into the corridor. There was still a lot of time left in the lunch break and she was in the mood to sit down and do nothing.

"Have you heard about Diana?" She heard someone's voice from around the corner. Akko paused, her interest piqued.

"What, you mean the rumour about her and Atsuko?" Came another voice. Akko's eyes widened and she decided to slowly creep towards the voices and stand right around the corner, listening carefully.

"I seriously can't believe that," came a third voice. "I thought so highly of her."

"I know! Literally, the single best thing she could do to lose respect in the magic world is getting with that... excuse for a witch!" The first voice hissed.

Akko froze. That meant her. She was hurt. She couldn't believe people were thinking poorly of Diana because of her.

"I actually can't stand her. Diana, I mean," the second voice said. "She's a snob, she's always looking down on you."

"Yeah, the worst bit is she thinks she's better than all of us but that Kagari girl is good enough for her!"

"Honestly, sometimes I wish I could get back at her. I don't know what I'd do but there's got to be something that can get under that bitch's skin," one of them mumbled.

Akko felt her blood boiling. Diana was absolutely none of those things. How dare they.

She was just about to speak up when a voice came from behind her.

"Eavesdropping, Kagari?"

Akko spun around to see one of the witches she'd met at the leyline terminal the first time she came to Luna Nova.

"I-I-" She stammered before the other three paused their conversation and turned the corner to see what was happening, Hannah and Barbara not included. Akko would gladly take those two over this situation right now.

"Listening in, were you Kagari?" One of them sneered.

"Y-you were talking about me and Diana! I couldn't help-"

"You couldn't help it?" The girl behind her cut her off aggressively. "Just like you couldn't help getting up close and personal with that condescending Cavendish snob?"

Akko balled her fists.

"What's the matter, Kagari? Did it make you sad when we insulted your snooty, conceited girlfriend?" Another asked, drawing out the insults.

"Don't you dare talk about Diana like that!" Akko shouted, stomping her foot, her voice echoing down the hallway. "She's kind, caring, and she never looks down on people!" She hissed, her face tense with frustration.

There was a brief pause before all four of them started giggling to themselves.

"Oops, are you angry?"

"What are you going to do Kagari, do some magic on us?" One of them asked and they all started laughing. Akko noticed one reaching for her wand, immediately recognising the danger.

"W-hold on a second," she stuttered awkwardly, trying to back away but the girl behind her pushed her forward into the middle of the group.

"Go on, show us how angry you are at us!" One shouted, raising her wand and casting a spell. Akko felt all the air pushed out of her lungs and collapsed to the ground, her vision instantly blacked out.

She struggled to stand before she felt immensely nauseous, losing her balance and falling over, crashing into a wall. She heard all four of them laughing.

"S-stop it!" She shouted as she was suddenly lifted into the air by magic and dropped onto the floor again. After more heckling, the group had eventually had enough and Akko heard their fading footsteps.

She rubbed her eyes but still couldn't see anything, slipping and falling whenever she tried to stand.

"Hello?" She asked, suddenly aware of how quiet the corridor had got.

In a school full of teenage girls, there was bound to be bitterness but Akko had never encountered anything like this before. It was at times like this when it was more difficult than ever to retain her constant positive countenance, tears welling in her eyes. Try as she might she couldn't get rid of their spell, and she eventually gave up, waiting for a professor to find her.

After a short while, she perked up to approaching footsteps. They paused for an instant, before running towards her rapidly.

"Akko!?"

Akko felt relief wash over as she heard her girlfriend's firm but concerned voice fill the hallway.

"Akko, are you okay? What happened?" Diana asked, noticing her wet eyes.

Akko didn't speak, she just leaned forward and held tightly onto Diana. Diana's eyes widened at the display of emotional hurt, noting no major injuries on the brunette.

"I've got you," she said softly, wrapping her hands around Akko's body. "I'm taking you to my dorm," she asserted quickly, picking the girl up with surprising strength and holding her bridal style. Akko was holding onto Diana's torso, sobbing uncontrollably as the blonde marched towards her dorm with determination, completely ignoring everyone staring. Diana's eyes spelt absolute rage as she pushed her dormitory door open, thankful for the absence of her roommates.

"Are you okay, Akko?" She asked again very softly as she slowly lowered Akko onto her bed, kneeling beside her.

Again Akko didn't speak, just shaking her head. Diana was welling up with more protectiveness than she had ever felt before in her life. She gently took Akko's hands and placed them on the bed by her sides, noticing some minor bruising on her. She placed her hand on Akko's and the Japanese witch's fingers quickly intertwined with hers. Diana took a deep breath, quickly realising what hexes had been placed on the girl, raising her wand and dispelling them easily.

Akko squinted, light re-entering her eyes and looked sullenly at the ceiling.

"Are all the effects gone now?" Diana asked.

Feeling the last of the light-headedness fade away, Akko nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked so softly she was practically whispering, still kneeling to Akko's left.

Akko struggled, words hanging in her throat for a moment before she shook her head again. It made Diana sad to see.

The English witch leaned slowly forwards, placing a gentle kiss on Akko's forehead.

"Does that help?" She asked.

Akko nodded slowly.

Diana hummed, moving in and placing her lips on the other girl's forehead again and staying there, ever so gently placing her hand on Akko's right cheek. Diana briefly pulled away before kissing Akko on the lips softly, feeling the other girl's hand holding desperately onto her shoulder.

"It's okay," Diana repeated. She didn't want to pursue whatever had left Akko in such a state until Akko was in the mood to hold a conversation. She paused as Akko shuffled to her and held tightly onto her torso, burying her face in her chest, leaving Diana awkwardly leaning over the bed, still holding Akko's hand.

"Thank you," Akko eventually croaked. "I'm so glad it was you."

"What happened?" Diana asked once her girlfriend had let go. The two had ended up facing each other with Akko sat cross-legged on the bed with Diana facing her, kneeling on the ground. It was a strange dynamic but neither were paying any attention.

"T-there was a group of students, and I didn't recognise any of them," Akko said quickly as Diana instantly knew where it was going. "And... They were saying they couldn't believe you were dating me, and... That they were all losing respect for you because of it..." That was the worst part for Akko. Diana nodded encouragingly for her to continue. "A-and, I tried to stand up for you."

"Oh, Akko," Diana said, her eyes instantly filled with sadness.

"A-and they..."

"It's okay," Diana said tenderly. "It's clear what followed. We don't have to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Diana," Akko wailed.

"Sorry? What on Earth for?"

"I'm the reason they were talking badly about you!"

"Absolutely not," Diana said, shaking her head. Her jaw was slightly tense with well-surpressed anger. "You're far more important than my reputation," Diana assured her. "There is some bitterness towards me in this school anyway, as I'm sure you understand. I'm sure that my involvement with you only served as a hair-trigger for this."

"B-but still," Akko complained.

"No," Diana shook her head again. "I'm not having any of it. Even so, I'm still more than happy to lose respect if I can be with you."

Akko nodded sullenly before an idea came to the blonde witch.

"Akko, I'm going to teach you a few spells in case this happens again."

"Y-what?" Akko asked, looking up at Diana.

"You know I wouldn't hesitate to jump to your rescue, but you have to be able to defend yourself." Akko paused and faced the ground guiltily.

"I'm making you worry about me, aren't I."

"It's not your fault," Diana insisted, facing away from her girlfriend with thin eyes. "I bet it was Avery and her group," she hissed.

"D-Diana?" Akko asked.

"You know the room next to Ursula's classroom that no one ever goes in?" Diana asked.

"Y-yeah?" Akko answered nervously. "The one that's always locked?"

Diana grinned, holding up a key.

"It used to be the duelling club room before they disbanded."

"Luna Nova had a duelling club?" Akko asked, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't allowed to participate after a few days," Diana chuckled. "People said it wasn't fun or fair."

Akko smiled.

"Meet me there at seven o'clock this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

Akko waited awkwardly outside the door Diana had told her to be at. She was only there earlier than Diana because she didn't know what to do in the evening and it was all she could think about, yet she couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't quite safe in the corridors anymore.

"Ah, Akko," Diana said as she turned the corner, offering a bright smile. "You're early."

"Couldn't wait!" She shot back with enthusiasm.

"Well then, should we?" Diana asked with excitement as she pulled out the key.

"How come you just have the keys to everything here?" Akko asked.

Diana smirked mischievously.

"I don't know, they just find their way into my hands," she chuckled as she unlocked the door, pushing it open. Akko stepped in keenly, immediately hit by how neglected it seemed. The hard sprung wooden floors were fine but there was a lot of dust hanging in the air, made clear by the dusk light coming through the window. Diana locked the door behind them, leading Akko forwards. In the middle of the room was a long platform with circular marks on either end.

Akko looked around with amazement as Diana introduced her to yet another part of the school she didn't know about.

"Come," Diana said excitedly, walking dramatically up the steps and onto the platform. Akko scrambled to follow her.

They took a moment to take in the serene quietness before the blonde cleared her throat.

"Right then. I'm going to show you a few spells. The first one is Ilman Yläpuolella"

"Iroo man yapoo rarer?" Akko blinked. Diana giggled.

"Ilman Yläpuolella."

"Ilman Yläpuolella," Akko repeated.

"Right. It'll send them flying."

"S-send them flying?"

"Try it on me."

"Hold on a second-"

"I'll be fine," Diana smirked.

Akko took a deep breath then nodded, filled deeply with confidence by Diana's words. She raised her wand.

"Ilman Yläpuolella!" She shouted, flailing her wand in Diana's direction. A deep ringing sound echoed through the air as Diana was suddenly pushed backwards through the air almost to the other side of the room, then just hung in the air.

"Perfect!" Diana shouted, filled with joy. "Akko, you've come on so quickly! I'm so proud of you~" The sincerity of her words was only slightly overshadowed by how ridiculous she looked hanging in the air.

"Thanks..." Akko meant it.

"See?" Diana smiled. "Now if I was an incompetent witch I'd probably be panicking - as you can see, I can't exactly get down from here." Akko stared as her girlfriend briefly moved her arms and legs around, trying to propel herself through the air to no avail. Akko watched as she pulled out her wand and in one simple swipe, slowly descended to the ground. "But that won't do on its own."

Akko nodded keenly.

"The second is Kokea monia." Diana paused briefly. "I'm a little hesitant to let you try this on me."

"W-what does it do?" Akko asked nervously. "I mean, you can cast it on my and show me if you want-"

"No," Diana shook her head. "You have to be able to cast it yourself."

"...Okay," Akko nodded, raising her wand. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Kokea monia!" Akko shouted nervously. She trusted her girlfriend but she was worried she could get it wrong. After all, she'd never even cast the spell before. She didn't want Diana to be her guinea pig but she wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else.

The Japanese witch stared confusedly as Diana instantly fell to the ground laughing.

"D-Diana?" Akko asked, running up to her.

"S-stop," Diana shrieked between giggles.

"W-how do I stop it?" Akko asked, waving her wand around in her panic before Diana managed to grip her wand and dispel herself, much to Akko's relief. "A-are you okay?" She asked guiltily. Diana panted briefly, out of breath.

"Yeah, fine," she grinned.

"That spell makes you laugh?" Akko hazarded.

"It tickles," Diana said in a serious tone. "A lot."

Akko grinned.

"I assure you it's not pleasant to be on the receiving end."

"Right. I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," Diana said brightly. "There's a third and final spell I'd like to teach you."

"Okay! Atsuko Kagari at the ready!"

"Peili vihamielinen."

Akko thinned her eyes.

"Cast Ilman Yläpuolella on me again," Diana instructed.

"Okay," Akko said and did as she instructed.

"Peili!" Diana shouted, the shockwave freezing midair between her and Akko. Akko stared in amazement. "Vihamielinin!" She shouted, and the spell changed course, knocking Akko off her feet and sending her spiralling harmlessly until she bounced against the opposite wall.

"You use it to defend yourself when someone tries to hex you. Try it," Diana instructed.

Akko nodded, raising her wand.

"Peili what?"

"Peili vihamielinen."

"Right," Akko nodded. Diana cleared her throat, stepping forward.

"Ilman Yläpuolella!" Diana shouted.

"Peili vihamielinen!"

Akko watched in amazement as Diana went flying back, this time bouncing off the wall with a soft thud.

"Akko, you're amazing!" Diana's eyes lit up. "You never would have been able to do this when you first joined the school!"

"It's all thanks to your teaching!" Akko grinned.

"I don't know..." Diana hummed. "You're slowly regaining your magic. You still have much more growing to do than any other student here," she assured. Akko was beaming, jumping up and down with excitement and Diana couldn't help but laugh at it. "The first two spells I taught you," Diana continued. "Make a very nice combination. If you can pull it off right they'll fly into the air and drop their wand. They'll be completely incapacitated."

Akko stared nervously at her girlfriend, imagining being stuck in the air and... being tickled?

"You're merciless."

"You have to be in a duel," Diana shrugged.

"How much dueling experience do you have?" Akko asked.

"Well I was trained by my mother," Diana said with a hint of sadness. "She spent a lot of time training me, telling me it's a skill I should hope never to use. When the opened the duelling club here I was excited to join in actually. After a while they started pitting me against multiple opponents before they decided I wasn't allowed to compete."

"You must've been pretty good," Akko chuckled.

"I can't deny it," Diana smirked. "There's a lot to duelling. Dual casting spells, targeting multiple opponents, casting defensive and offensive magic at the same time, and most importantly, doing it all in the blink of an eye. It takes a lot of practice."

Akko faced the ground, losing confidence.

"That being said, most students at Luna Nova have no duelling practice. Especially if they don't expect you to start hitting them with spells, there's no chance they'll retaliate before you can take them out!" Diana said with aggression.

Akko nodded.

"So let's start practising these three until you've got the second fastest draw in the school!" Diana said confidently.

  
The next few hours were filled with a lot of shouting, a few backfires and bruises, a bit of laughter and a lot of magic. Akko had an absolutely thrilling time and Diana was clearly enjoying herself as well. The brunette couldn't stop thinking about Diana's proud smile as the two departed and she locked the door once again while she approached her dorm room. She was exhausted but proud of her progress.

"Akko?" Lotte asked as Akko emerged into their dorm. "It's quite late-"

"You look like crap." Lotte paused and turned to Sucy with a mildly offended look.

"I sure do!" Akko shouted, unphased. "I've just been at duelling practice with Diana! I'm gonna train until I can beat her in a duel!"

"You want to beat Diana Cavendish?" Lotte asked with a nervous giggle. "Is she good?"

"She's amaaaazing~" Akko moaned as she sat on her bed, drawing out the word. "But she's an awesome teacher too! I'm gonna take lessons with her twice a week!"

"How much of those lessons do you spend training magic and how much do you spend making out?" Sucy snickered.

"H-hey! My work ethic is unparalleled!" Akko insisted. "Also duelling lessons aren't the right time for that!"

Sucy looked at her expectantly.

"I mean we don't do that at all," Akko laughed nervously. "Yeah, silly me."

"Diana Cavendish makes out with you?" Sucy asked, surprised.

"N-no! I said we didn't do that!" Akko stammered awkwardly.

"I see," Sucy grinned, returning to her potions.

Akko laid down, her tired limbs limp by her sides. She sighed deeply.

"Is she good?" Lotte asked before bursting out laughing. A smile came across Sucy's face and she started chuckling too as Akko turned bright red. A tired and casual air floated through the room before the laughter grew softer and Lotte went back to reading. Akko pouted.

"She's amazing," she eventually admitted. Lotte's head poked over the edge of her bunk bed to stare at Akko. "What, jealous?" Akko smirked.

Sucy snorted.

"What?" The Japanese witch frowned.

"No, I just wanted to hear you say it~" Lotte giggled. The ginger had recently become an avid shipper of her two friends. Eventually Lotte was done reading for the night and they agreed to turn off the lights and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Akko skipped merrily down the corridor, trying to find a balance between not dropping the pile of books and papers she was holding and being generally chirpy - After she had been late to another of Finnelan's lessons, the professor had tasked her with numerous errands. While it would take up a large chunk of her free time, Akko couldn't help but grin to herself remembering the night before. Diana was going to be giving her more duelling lessons.

The blonde had been taking up more of Akko's thoughts recently. From her astonishing beauty which only furthered Akko's happiness when she showed her rare smile to her consistent brilliance at everything, Akko couldn't help but always look forward to the next moment she'd spend with her.

"Professor Ursula!" She shouted, kicking the door open due to her lack of free arms.

The aforementioned professor, who was talking to professor Badcock, froze awkwardly and turned to face Akko. Akko was met with Badcock's judgemental stare and proceeded to stare at the opposite wall while the elder professor complained at her unladylike entry for a few minutes. Eventually Ursula had had enough and asked Akko to please place the books and leave.

Akko nodded and gladly did so, placing about half of the documents she was holding on the nearest desk and moving on.

"Honestly, that Badcock," she muttered under her breath as she continued. It didn't take long for her smile to return before she heard a few familiar voices and it instantly disappeared.

It was the same group she had ran into the day before. She had inadvertently frozen in the corridor, hearing their mocking voices coming from the courtyard. Her fists had clenched tightly around the documents, creasing the paper as she felt her blood boil. She remembered what had happened last time she had confronted them and, though Diana had given her confidence in her ability to defend herself, she didn't want a confrontation. Not because of fear that they'd get the better of her, but because it just wasn't who she was. While impulsive and brash, Akko didn't tend to seek out violence.

It took all of her willpower just to keep walking. She wondered how much of their time those girls spent just complaining about Diana. They were probably just jealous of her, Akko concluded, nodding to herself.

"Professor Lukić?" She asked slightly more cautiously upon entering the potions classroom, unnerved by the professor. She was almost glad there was no response from the dark room, filled with some dense scent she couldn't make out at all. "I'm just... going to leave these here," she called out to no one in particular, placing the remaining books in her hands on the desk and hoping she hadn't creased the papers too much. It was a miracle Finneran had trusted her with those in the first place.

Akko hurried out of the classroom, her hairs standing on end as she closed the door behind her.

And just by some godforsaken coincidence, she ran straight into the students she'd heard of earlier. Their gnarly faces were the last things she wanted to see. She tried to walk past her but they noticed her and their cruel eyes lit up, quickly moving to block her.

"How are you feeling after yesterday, Akko?"

Akko took a deep breath.

"I'm feeling really good right now!" She shot back with a bright grin, shocking the four girls. "I'm looking forward to the next time I can be with Diana! It gets me through every scolding I get from Finneran," she joked, lightening the atmosphere instantly and trying to leave before they could cause more problems.

But they wouldn't have it, and blocked her again.

"You're so obsessed with that girl," their ringleader hissed. "Like, have your own life. Gross." The other three started snickering. Akko felt herself becoming frustrated again very quickly.

"I wonder what'll happen first - Diana's snobbery will rub off on Akko or Akko will bring Diana's grades down!?" One of them said, bursting into laughter on the last word along with everyone else.

"Diana is not a snob!" Akko shouted before she could stop herself. "And she's way too smart for me to bring her grades down! Despite being at the top of the school and way smarter than you four, she spends the time to get to know each and every witch here and help them with their own problems! Even me! That's why you're wrong! She's not just intelligent and beautiful but actually a nice person! If there's anything you should learn from her it's that!" She shouted, getting louder with each word.

The second she saw one of them reaching for their wands to retaliate her brain kicked back into gear and she reached for hers.

Time slowed, her practise with Diana coming in handy. The second the ringleader swung her wand at Akko, she cast the spell.

"Peili vihamielinen!" The words came quickly and easily out of her mouth, a malicious blob of black exiting the ringleader's wand and instantly changing course, flying backwards and knocking her on her feet.

The remaining three turned to her as she started throwing up and Akko took the moment to put the dual casting Diana had taught her into practice.

"Ilman Yläpuolella! Kokea monia!" Just as Diana had said, it worked like a charm. She wasn't able to cast on three targets at once but two of them were hoisted into the air and instantly dropped their wands, writhing and in absolute fits of laughter.

The forth stared, transfixed in terror and Akko's bright grin. Akko tapped her on the forehead, grabbing her wand out of her hand and pointing both wands at her.

Akko was completely in control as the other girl started backing off.

The Japanese witch was extremely glad that Diana turned the corner to see what was happening just as the forth one ran away and Akko dropped her wand, placing her hands on her hips and exhaling deeply, donning a smug grin.

Diana had a look of shock, joy and pride all mixed into one as she jogged down the corridor to try to control the damage, pausing as she reached Akko. While two of them floated around the top of the corridor desperately grabbing at the nearby walls for anything to help and one of them was on her hands and knees panting, Akko was the only one left standing.

"Akko..." Diana mouthed.

"Did I do good?" She asked. Diana couldn't help but let out a laugh, wrapping Akko up in a tight hug.

"Yes you did," she answered simply, holding her by the shoulders and meeting her eyes excitedly. "You did amazingly."

The moment was shared for a brief moment before they became painfully aware of the laboured laughter of the girls above them and Diana quickly dispelled all three of them, two of them landing on the ground with a small thud.

They instantly crawled into a corner and huddled together, tears in their eyes as Diana took a step towards them.

"I presume you're the girls that gave Akko a hard time yesterday?" They were completely petrified. "I'll take that as a yes," Diana hummed, relishing their terror as she knelt down on one knee right in front of them and menacingly leaned forwards, her face close to the ringleader's. "Don't do it again," She said with such severity that Akko, stood several feet behind her, shivered. "Or I'll be a lot less nice."

Akko stared as Diana stood up and brushed herself off before turning around, her smile quickly reappearing. The three nodded violently, standing up and running down the corridor together.

There was a brief pause.

"You kicked their asses," Diana laughed. "Good job." Diana leaned forwards and gave Akko a quick peck on the cheek.

Akko turned bright red, looking down the corridor to make sure no one saw, eliciting another laugh from the blonde.

"You're already one of the best duelists in the school," Diana said slowly and the words sunk in. A large grin spread slowly across Akko's lips.

"Then I challenge you!" The Japanese witch shouted impulsively. "I'm miles better than you'll ever be!" Diana shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"I would absolutely annihilate you!" Akko joked.

"Honey, you wouldn't stand a chance," she asserted in a low, imposing voice.

"Why don't you prove it~" Akko giggled.

Diana smirked, pushing Akko gently backwards until her back met the wall. Taken aback and quickly turning red, Akko was about to voice her objections before Diana stepped forwards and kissed her on the lips, her hand gently gripping the brunette's collar. Akko's eyes widened as she realised what was happening, her body obeying as she stood on her tiptoes. Akko leaned forwards to join in but Diana quickly pulled back the moment Akko did.

"He-" Akko began awkwardly, cutting herself off. Diana giggled briefly at Akko's flustered face and thirsty eyes.

"But keep practising and maybe you will," Diana said brightly and disappeared down the corridor.


End file.
